Words for Glory (Robert Shaw)
by Gizson
Summary: Daisy and Robert had been friends for years, but there was always something more between them. However, things may have changed after spending years apart with little to no contact. So what happens when they meet again but Robert's headed off for war?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:  
_ _I'm going to put the age of Daisy and Robert at the beginning to show when the events happened and how their relationship progresses. Robert and Cabot's age will be stated first, then Daisy's. For example: (13/12) would mean that Robert and Cabot are 13 and Daisy is 12._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **(12/11)**

"Daisy, our guests are here!"

I mentally groaned and continued writing. I had no time to waste. And even if I did, I wasn't going to spend it on meeting children my age when I knew we would be moving towns in no time. So why bother planting roots if you're just going to rip them out? It made no sense to me, but to mother, it was imperative that I socialize with those around me. Honestly, they would be better off playing with my sisters or drooling over my brother. They would have such a boring time sitting in a room with me.

There came three pairs of shoes up the steps and my fathers voice. They all stopped right outside the study door. I held my breath and continued writing, slowly. I was nervous for these people to walk through the door and even more nervous for when my father leaves them here for me to entertain.

"Daisy, this is Cabot Forbes and Robert Shaw."

"That's nice." I muttered, dipping my quill in ink.

I was surprised to know that it was two boys instead of any girls whom I would have to meet.

"Daisy, we went over this. You are to show respect to guests," father lectured, "My apologies boys."

"Oh, it's no problem, Mr. Fontaine. Robert and I can wait here until she's done writing."

I'm guessing they all bowed their heads before my father left.

"So, Daisy is it?" one of the boys asked, standing next to me.

"Yes. And what was yours, did you say? Nuisance?"

He laughed and turned away from me.

"Robert, did you hear her? She's got a bit of spunk in her."

"Cabot, leave her alone. She's obviously annoyed at your presence."

"Well, she'll have to deal with it," Cabot said, walking away from me.

"Excuse you, but _she_ is sitting right here and _she_ has a name. It would be nice of you to use it," I stated, standing up and facing the boys.

Cabot smiled at me while the other one, Robert, just frowned and shook his head.

* * *

 **(13/12)**

"Daisy, come on! Cabot already took off to the forest!" Robert whined, pacing the study.

"Calm down, Robert, I have but a sentence left."

"This sentence is taking too long!"

"There, I'm done," I stated, signing the paper with 'D. Fontaine' in cursive.

"Finally!" Robert cheered.

He grabbed me by the hand, making me drop my quill, as we ran towards the door. I stopped him briefly to grab my book before we took off running again. We barely hesitated to say 'goodbye' to my parents and we were out the door. Robert and I were laughing as we ran to the wooded area behind our houses. When we reached the area, Cabot was already there and finishing up the second treehouse we had been building.

"Took you both long enough. Surprised you came up for air long enough to remember you were supposed to meet me," Cabot called down.

Robert's cheeks flushed as I rolled my eyes. Cabot was still laughing and Robert was glaring at him. I smirked and kissed Robert's cheek before setting my book down on a rock and walking over to the tree.

"Okay, let's hurry up and finish this treehouse."

The second treehouse was made and the boys decided to play 'War'.

"Robert, you take the other tree, I'll take this one. And Daisy, you'll be-"

"I'll be the girl who doesn't pay mind to the game," I interjected, walking away.

"Geez. What's up your girlfriend's arse?" Cabot muttered, though his whisper isn't that quiet.

There came a slapping sound and I knew that Robert had hit him, probably in the shoulder. I smiled as I walked deeper into the forest.

* * *

 **(15/14)**

"Robert, let's go! You'll never learn if you never try," I exclaimed, trying to convince Robert to get on the ice.

"Need I remind you of horse riding?" he smirked, crossing his arms.

"Touché, Mr. Shaw. But I'm being serious, Robert. Here, you can even hold my hand. I'll help you."

I put my hand out, hoping he would take it. But he looked at it apprehensively. I was growing impatient. Everyone else was skating around and the ice was getting used up. The longer he waited, the harder it would be for him to learn. I sighed and looked down the bank where my friends were skating up.

"Daisy, let him be. Just come with us," Louise said when she reached me.

I looked at Robert sadly before skating off with them. They tried to include me in a conversation, but I was too preoccupied about Robert. I didn't want him to miss out on this. My friends and I had already skated around twice now. But coming up on our third lap, Robert tentatively stepped out on the ice. Smiling, I left my friends and raced up to him.

"Here, take my hands."

He smiled bashfully and did as I said.

"Now it's just like walking. Just put one foot in front of the other."

"Easy for you to say. And besides, you're skating backwards!"

"Practice, Mr. Shaw. All it takes is practice."

Right then, my skate caught on something and I nearly fell. But Robert caught me. Our noses were almost touching, both of our cheeks were flushed, but whether it was from the cold or the close encounter, we couldn't tell you. Louise and them skated by at that moment, and giggled as they passed. Robert and I pulled away and continued skating.

* * *

 **(17/16)**

"Daisy, you have to dance. It's the whole reason we're here." Robert complained.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Louise. She was dancing with Cabot and they looked like they were having a grand ole' time.

"Robert, I'm sure if you really want to dance, any girl would fall head over heels to dance with you."

"But that's the thing, Daisy, I don't wish to dance with them. I want to dance with you," he whispered, stepping closer to me and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Robert smiled and pulled me out to the middle of the dance floor. We talked and laughed the whole night away. When the music slowed down, Robert and I pulled closer to one another, his hands wrapping around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. We talked in hushed whispers and swayed to our own music. We didn't stop until Cabot and Louise pulled us away, saying it was time to go. And even then, Robert and I walked home after dropping Louise home, leaving Cabot in the carriage by himself.

"I had a great time tonight, Daisy. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, Robert."

"I get to see you tomorrow, don't I?" he asked, making his way down the steps of my porch.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

We said one final 'goodbye' before I walked into my house and went to bed. A smile never leaving my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **(18/17)**

It was a warm day in the summer and Robert was over. Cabot was out doing Lord knows what with God knows who. And Louise was visiting family that had come into town. So it was just Robert and me for the day. We were outside on the porch, both of us with a book in our hands. Though he was reading my Emerson book and I was drawing in mine.

"Honestly, the man's words offer such comfort. Thank you, Daisy, really, for telling me to read this."

"Of course, Robert. What else am I here for besides good book recommendations?"

He smiled and looked down at my lap.

"Are you drawing?" he asked, scooting closer.

"What? No!" I blushed and held the book close to my chest.

"Let me see, Daisy. It's not every day you find out that your friend can draw," he pushed, giving me his signature boyish smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and got up to bring the dishes mom brought us back inside since we had already eaten the snacks and drank the lemonade. But before I could get inside the door, Robert stopped me, pulling me back outside.

"Promise me you'll show me your drawings?" Robert asked.

"I'll think about it Shaw, but no promises."

I walked inside, smiling to myself. When I reached the kitchen, mother looked at the empty plate and cups and smiled.

"You and that Shaw boy have been spending quite a bit of time together," she commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's not my fault that we practically follow his and Cabot's family when we move."

"It's only because all of your fathers work close together."

As I placed the dirty dishes in the sink, there came the sound of a carriage from outside. Mother and I shared a looked of confusion as my younger sisters stomped their way down the stairs and out the door. Mother and I were quick to follow. We stood on the porch, watching the young man retrieve his bags from the back of the carriage. If my eyes don't deceive me, and I pray they do, it was none other than Harrison Poper, my brother's oldest friend.

"Daisy, who is that?" Robert asked in a low voice, standing next to me.

All I could do was shake my head. It was best for Harrison to remain unknown to Robert. But I'm afraid my wish went unheard. Harrison turned around, the carriage walking off, and landed his eyes right on me. A cheeky smile appeared on his lips as a scowl settled on mine. Mother stood a few steps away from the porch, her hands folded in delight. She always loved Harrison.

"Mrs. Fontaine, how lovely to see you," Harrison commented, walking up the pathway and kissing my mothers cheek, "Daisy."

He put his hand out, expecting me to put my hand in his so he could kiss it. Well, there's always more than one way to make him kiss my knuckles.

"Daniel's not here, so it would probably be best for you to go back to town and wait for him in where ever you're staying."

"Sorry Miss. Daisy, but I'm staying here for a while."

"Miss. Fontaine. You are not allowed to call me Daisy."

Harrison moved his hand to graze my cheek, murmuring a drawn-out, "Daisy."

However, Robert stepped in, acting as a barrier, and caught Harrison's wrist. I must say, I was a bit impressed.

"I'm not sure whether you are deaf or daft, because she said to call her 'Miss. Fontaine.'"

"And who is this? A friend of your brother's?"

"No, actually, he's my . . . partner."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Robert smile. He and Cabot- that is, if we decide to tell Cabot what happened- would be making fun of me for this for years to come. Harrison retracted his hand, fixed his coat, and cleared his throat.

"Well then, pardon my rudeness. I'm Poper, Harrison Poper."

"Shaw, Robert G. Shaw. It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands, Harrison's lips tight in a fake smile.

"Pleasure's all mine."

"Here, why don't I help you with your bags. Daisy and I can show you to your room."

With that, Robert grabbed one of Harrison's suitcases and I led the three of us up to my brother Daniel's room. Robert and I left Harrison to get settled and made our way to the study. I was actually a bit nervous to hear what Robert had to say about me referring to him as my partner. I stood in the center of the room while Robert sat on the edge of my desk. I was nervous and refused to meet his eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say. Mostly because I'm not too sure whether you meant what you said or if you were simply coming up with an excuse."

"And what would your response be if I said I meant it?"

Robert walked over to me, taking my hands in his.

"Daisy Grace Fontaine, my heart has been given to you since the first year we met. I would be honored in being your partner and doing anything I can to make your life easier and more enjoyable."

With that, he kissed my cheek and turned to walk out of the study. But before he got to far, I held him back and pulled him into a kiss.

"I meant it," I smiled.


End file.
